PBO and VIVA-13 goes worldwide
Monday, 22 October 2012 Live Asia TV (LATV) presents WatchPhilippines.tv, the second ethnic-based platform, aimed to warm the hearts of Overseas Filipinos with a piece of their home on their TV at affordable rates. Followed by WatchIndia.TV’s success story, the most popular Indian global OTT launched in 2009 with hundreds of thousands subscribers worldwide, LATV will also reach the Filipinos audience all over the world. WatchPhilippines.TV enables Filipinos globally to watch the best Pinoy content. Providing more channels and more content for the best available rate anywhere, it is simply the best offer available online and offline, all legal and at top quality! By buying just one subscription of WatchPhilippines.tv, you can watch your favorite Filipino channels anytime you choose whether live, on-demand or via Catch-up TV, and anywhere whether it is on your TV, android phone, iPhone, android tablet, iPad and PC. In addition to that, WatchPhilippines.TV’s offer comes with a variety of programs and subscriptions to suit difference subscriber’s preference. WatchPhilippines.tv includes all of Live Asia platform's multiple live streaming channels and interactive TV experience and established features including hosting of videos, multiple live stream channels, embedded player, viewing content in real-time, a daily program grid and a live customer service support. Viva Communications, Inc., the home of the biggest stars and premiere producer of quality Filipino films, music and concerts, had the opportunity to test out the platform of WatchPhilippines.tv earlier this year. The country’s top entertainment conglomerate aired two its pay tv channels on the system – the most watched movie channel on pay tv, Pinoy Box-Office (PBO) and VIVA-IBC 13 (Home of the Stars) as the Kapinoy network, its newly-launched general entertainment channel. PBO has the biggest collection of both newly-produced and favorite hit movies that viewers look for. Every month, PBO plays about a hundred titles, rotated in various schedules so viewers can enjoy watching at their convenient time. From the drama movies of Sharon Cuneta, Lorna Tolentino, Vilma Santos, Nora Aunor, Anne Curtis, Sarah geronimo, Judy Ann Santos, to the action flicks of Fernando Poe, Jr., Robin Padilla, Bong Revilla, Jr., to the comedies of Dolphy, Vice Ganda, Janno Gibbs, Tito Vic and Joey, to the films of hunks and heartthrobs Richard Gomez, Jericho Rosales, Christopher de Leon – PBO has them all. Some upcoming movies are Hitman, starring Cesar Montano, the comedy hit Moron 5 starring Billy Crawford, Luis Manzano, Jon Lapuz, and Kingpin, the film festival winner starring ER Ejercito. Check the broadcast schedules on this website for more information. On the other hand, viewers get the best of general entertainment fare from VIVA (Home of the Stars), as the new programming on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. It features an exciting mix of reality, documentary, magazine/talk, comedy and music shows exclusively produced by Viva Communications for pay tv. Show line-up on IBC-13 includes the ninth season of the top-rating Popstar Diaries hosted by the pop princess herself, Sarah Geronimo; the laughing out loud series The Jon Santos Show; @nnebishowsa, the pambansang sweetheart Anne Curtis’ own show; Star Yayey, the funny yet insightful behind-the-scenes look at the lives of a personal assistant and his/her celebrity boss; Petra’s Panniest, the super fun show hosted by Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak; Pantaxya, the reality show that aims to build up the next Pantasya ng Bayan, hosted by hot babes Katya Santos and Maui Taylor; Daily Top 10 hosted by one of the world’s sexiest women VJ Sam Pinto; Especially 4 U. a request-and-dedication show hosted by VJ Nikki Bacolod; two local dramas telserye Esperanza starring actress of drama priness Cristine Reyes and teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring popstar Anja Aguilar; and other OPM shows with also new cartoons like the phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club, Pop Pixie and Polly Pocket, the phenomenal game show like The Weakest Link with Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano, talent search Born to be a Star with host singing champion Anja Aguilar. anime series like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, the Korean dramas like Dream High 2, Can You Hear My Heart, Wife Returns, Queen and I and Romance Town, and the PBA Games as well as its flaghip news programs Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar and News Team 13 with Jay Sonza. SRO concerts of Sarah Geronimo, Martin Nievera, Sharon Cuneta, Side A, The Company, and other great entertainers round up the most exciting Filipino channel ever produced for pay tv. WatchPhilippines.TV will be making a push to sign up more trials in the coming months. Filipinos everywhere will have an access to cutting-edge and trend-setting programming of local broadcasting through WatchPhilippines.tv so try the service now for as low as $9.99 subscription fee per month. Visit www.watchphilippines.tv for more information and start your online Filipino TV experience!